The Shadowed Coin
by RagingKoopatroopa
Summary: We run and hide and fight when we're found. There's nowhere left to go because we are stuck with each other. Light and Darkness. Heads and Tails. Two sides of The Shadowed Coin. -On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

** The Shadowed Coin**

** Chapter 1:The Introduction**

"Sometimes I wonder how I got into this mess." I muttered to myself as I walked down the street. _"We both know the answer to that." _"But was running away really the answer?" "_If we stayed, we would've arrested, or killed...probably both." "_I guess your right."

On my walk through town, I stumbled upon the bar and stood outside for a second. "_Just get a drink, it'll calm your nerves." _"We don't have that kind of time, need to get to leave town quickly." I reminded him. "_Your too paranoid, we've only been here 3 days. They won't find us anytime soon." _I thought about it for a second. "Fine, I guess one drink couldn't hurt."

I stepped inside the bar and looked around. There were only a few people here, and they were all big men with big muscles, big beards, big- "_Yes there big, I get it! You don't need to go on!" Oh right, I forgot that since your in my head, you can hear my thoughts. "How could you possibly forget that! We've been stuck to with each other for 11 years!" Ok, calm down, no need to get angry. "_Um, sir? Sir?" I looked up and noticed people were staring at me. I guess I was mumbling.

I took a seat at the counter. "What would you like sir?" asked the bartender. "Just some wine please." She smiled at me, and then went to get the drink. _"You need to be more careful next time, people think your crazy now" Shut up. If that was anyones fault, it was yours. "I wasn't the one mumbling." _he said quietly.

The bartender came back with the drink. "Here you go sir." she said happily. "Thank you." I said and took the drink. "_I told you, isn't this great. Nobody's going to find us, you worry too much." _I lifted the glass. * CRASH RUMBLE RUMBLE*****. The glass flew out of my hand as people started falling around the room. "You were saying." I said to Tarrin, while being the only one still sitting in their seat. "There you are, Exorcist." said a deep scraggly voice.

It was at least 7 feet tall, with large fangs and green skin. It had a bears head on top of a lizards body. "Well, I guess you found me, akuma." He smiled. "Of course I did, the Earl has given the task of finding you to akuma all over the world. If I didn't find you, one of them would." he said gleefully. I grinned. "He wants me that badly, does he. You here that Tarrin, The Earl thinks we're important." _"Well, then we should show him what we think of that 'importance'." _I smiled. "Gladly."

I pulled out my two crescent moon shaped blades, Luna. "Innocence, Activate!" I said as the blades began to glow with a bright white light. "Haha" screamed the akuma as it charged me on all fours. "I will not be beaten the likes of you, Exorcist!" "I wouldn't be so sure, Lizard...bear... whatever your supposed to look like!"

As the akuma swiped at me with it's claws, I jumped above them and threw one of my blades straight out the door and landed a few feet to the left of him. "What the hell are you aiming for, you idiot!" he said laughing.

He charged again and I just stood there and crossed my arms with a smug grin on my face. Just as he was about to strike, the blade came back through the window and knocked him straight into the wall. "I was aiming for you," I said pulling the blade out of his hide. "and I never miss." Then he exploded.

I put Luna back into my belt and left the bar. "Good news: "they" still haven't found us." "_Bad news: the Earl has." "_Let's go, Tarrin." _"Yes, Ashamar."_

**Thank you for reading, If you enjoyed please favorite and review. It was fun making this and I plan to continue it to the best of my ability. The next chapters will be longer, this one was just an introduction, as the title says. Thanks again. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Order's Search

** The Shadowed Coin**

** Chapter 2: The Orders Search**

The Next Day

I was in the middle of my meal when Reever called over to me. "Allen, Komui wants to see you." "What for?" I called back to him. "A mission. That's all he said." I ate up one more drumstick and then headed off to komui's office.

When I opened up the door, I noticed Lenalee and Lavi by Komui's desk. Lenalee and Komui seemed to be having an argument. "But it's so pretty, and I want you to be safe." "I don't you watching me through a fluorescent pink golem! Besides, I can take care of myself." Lavi turned and saw me. "Oh Allen, there you are." Lenalee and Komui stopped arguing for a second to turn to me. "Allen your here, good." I stepped towards them. "What were you arguing about?" I asked. "Nothing." Lenalee said quickly. "Anyways, now that your here, I can explain the mission. Kanda get over here." I turned and saw Kanda walk out of the corner. "Beansprout." "Bakanda" We glared at each other for a second, then turned back to Komui.

"We need you four to find someone." We all looked at each other for a second. _Oh, God no._ "Is it General Cross?" asked Lavi. "No, it's someone else,"_Thank God_. "But he did disappear around the same time as Cross." "Did they know each other?" asked Lenalee. "Not very well, no. He's an Exorcist, age 22, by the name of Ashamar Triyk." "Ashamar?" she asked. "Yes, did you know him?" "Not very well, but I did see him around a few times."

"He disappeared four years ago after a mission. He and two other Exorcists went to find an innocence in a forest somewhere near HQ. Both Exorcists with him were found dead, and he was nowhere to be found." My eyes widened. "You think he killed them?" "It's possible. The night before the mission, someone heard voices coming from his room. They couldn't hear what they were saying, but there were more than one." "You think maybe it was the Noahs." Lavi said thoughtfully. "Maybe they tricked him into killin the Exorcists." "We thought of that too. But we find it very hard to believe that he could've been tricked." "Why?" Kanda asked. "It sounds pretty believable to me."

"Kanda," Komui said, annoyed. "Ashamar has been with the order since he was four years old. He's been here longer than any of us and he always thought of the Order as home. He thought of everyone here as family. Even more, His younger brother and sister are also here." I was surprised at that. "If he had a brother and sister here, then why would he leave?" I asked. "We don't know, but that's what we need you four to find out. Your job is to find him and bring him back here." I thought about it for a second. "But Komui, Lavi and I have never even seen him before."

"We chose all the Exorcists we had on standby. If we wait any longer, he'll get away again." "Why do you need all of us to find one person, anyway?" Lavi asked, confused by the whole dilemma. "We have reason to believe that Ashamar would try to escape by any means, including fighting you." "Then just send me, I'll beat him to a pulp" Kanda said. "Wow, your cocky Kanda." I said jokingly. "I should beat you to a pulp too, Beansprout." "It's Allen." I said, irritated.

"Kanda!" Komui said angrily. "You could not beat him on your own. Like I said, he's been here longer than all of us. When he left, his synchronization rate was 94%. He also knows yours and Lenalee's fighting styles, having seen you both train in the past." Lenalee looked surprised. "He watched us train?" she asked. "He is a very cautious person. He wanted to make sure he had a way to take down anyone who got in his way. Lavi and Allen are going for the reason that he doesn't know them, so he can't know their abilities." I nodded.

He seems like a very important person to the Order, seeing as how prepared they are to find him. "Then, Shouldn't you send people who actually know him." Kanda said, irritated. "We are. Rosalia, Krio, get over here. As he said that, a girl and a boy came into the room. The boy looked to be about the same age as me. He had short, messy black hair and a pale complexion His eyes were a light green color. His uniform included a silver colored shirt under a black buttoned jacket. He was also wearing leather pants and boots.

The girl was probably about a year younger than me. She had curled red hair that went down past her shoulders. She was also of a pale complexion. Her uniform looked more like black silk robes that went down to just above her ankles. She was wearing black dress shoes and her eyes were storm grey. She had a silver chain necklace with a black coin around her neck. In her right hand was a silver scepter with a large blue jewel in the top of it.

They looked at us with smiling faces, but I could tell they were hiding the sadness deep down. "Krio was brought to the order by Ashamar after he found out that Krio was the Innocence's accommodator." Komui said respectfully. "Rosalia, is Ashamar's sister." My jaw dropped. "Wait a second. Both Ashamar and his sister are Exorcists!" "Our brother too." Rosalia said happily. "It's never happened before." Komui said, Mystified. "Three children from the same family, all accommodators of Innocence."

"Anyway, these two obviously know Ashamar very well, they'll know where to find him." "You still haven't told us where he is." Lavi said. "Oh right. We heard reports in a village in Northern Italy of an akuma being destroyed by a man who fits the description of Ashamar. We assume he is heading south. We need you to start you search as soon as possible. "Yes," Shouted Rosalia gleefully. "I want to find brother as soon as possible."

.

.

.

"Well, we're off!" I said as we sailed through the tunnel. Lavi was steering the boat down stream while the rest of us just sat down talking. Well, Some of us were talking. Kanda just sat there and went to sleep with that annoyed expression on his face. "Ashamar would never kill another Exorcist." Rosalia said suddenly. "huh?" I said, surprised at the comment. "The two Exorcists that died on that mission four years ago, he would never kill them."

"You really think so?" Lavi asked. "It sounds pretty likely that he-" "He wouldn't!" she said angrily. "Ashamar isn't like that." Krio said calmly, putting his hand on her shoulder. He may not have always been nice to everyone, but he cared. He would never-" he stopped suddenly. "What's wrong?" Lenalee asked. "Well, there was one time...when he was different."We all turned to him. "What do you mean 'different'" Lavi asked him. "I'm not entirely sure myself. It was a few days before he left, we were on our way back to the order from a mission. On the way we were attacked by akuma, lot's of them. They were very powerful, they were more powerful than level 2's, they were level 3's.

.

.

.

"Krio, stay back!" Ashamar screamed to me. "Close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you too!" I did as he told me and closed my eyes. My body ached, I could barely move. "I'm afraid to die." "Don't be," He said to me. "You won't die today." "HAHAHAHA!" The laughter of the akuma sent chills down my body, I was scared, I didn't want Ashamar to die. "You really think you can beat us on your own. There are ten of us, you can never beat us, Ashamar Triyk." My heart stopped, _How do they know his name?_

"Heh, your right," "eh?" the akuma said, confused. "But I'm not alone. We will kill you together." I heard the sound of wind blowing strongly and the trees around us breaking. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ashamar screamed in pain. "Ashamar!" I screamed. He's dying, and I can't help him. "Hahahaha." said a deep dark voice. _Who_ _is_ _that?_ _That's_ _not_ _one_ _of_ _the_ _akuma_, _and_ _why_ _is_ _he_ _laughing_. "Ten you say." said the new voice. "That shouldn't be too hard. Heh." I heard an explosion and the screaming of akuma.

"Is that Innocence!?" screamed one of the akuma. "That's not Innocence, the Earl said his Innocence was in the blades." said another . "Then what is it!?" screamed a third. "Hahahahahaha, Is that all the Earl told you? I guess he doesn't know everything after all, Tarrin." _Who is that? Who is Tarrin? What's happening?_ I was tempted to open my eyes and see what was happening. _I need to see what's happening. I need to open my eyes. "Don't open your eyes" _said Ashamar's voice. _Ashamar? "Don't open your eyes, Krio. It will all be over soon."_

**Thank you for reading. If you enjoyed please favorite and review. It is a pleasure to make these, this my first story on this website (did I forget to mention that last time?). Critique the chapter if you feel the need, just don't be excessively mean about it. Thanks again, Enjoy the rest of your day. :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Lost Memories

**The Shadowed Coin**

**Chapter 2: Lost Memories**

"After that, he told me to open my eyes. The akuma were all gone, the trees were all knocked down, and the owner of that mysterious voice was nowhere to be seen. Just me and Ashamar." Everything went quiet after that. Everyone just watched Krio as if they'd just seen a ghost. "That sure is a strange story." Lavi said, breaking the silence. "Did you tell anyone else about this." asked Allen. "No, I didn't want anyone to be suspicious of Ashamar, and then a few days later, he disappeared."

Krio looked down at the floor of the boat. "I just wanted to protect him, like he did for me." He said, saddened. "It's alright, Krio." Lenalee said comforting him. "We all have something we want to protect." "But that name," I said, as they all look towards me. "Tarrin. It sounds familiar. I've heard Ashamar say that name before, but when." I sat there thinking to myself. "Don't think too hard about it, Rosalia." Lavi said waking me from my thoughts. "We'll find all the answers in Italy. From Ashamar himself."

.

.

.

A few hours later

"Well, we're here" I said, looking around at the port side town and the beautiful sea. "Now, to find when the next ship leaves." _"I hope it's soon. We need to get out of Europe as fast as possible."_ "Yeah, the Earl probably knows about the akuma from yesterday. If he cares as much as the akuma said, then he's probably sent more out searching for us."

I walked over to a man at the edge of the bay. "Sir." I called out to him. "hmm? Yes, what do you want." Do you know when the next boat leaves?" "Umm, tomorrow I think." "Thank you." _"Well, I guess we have some time. Let's check at one of the inns and get some sleep." _Yeah, I could really use some sleep right about now."

We walked down the street a ways and found our way to one of the inns. We walked in and over to the counter. "Um, mam." I said to the women behind the counter. "Yes?" I put some money on the counter. "Some dinner and a room please." "Right away sir, here's a key, the dinner will be right up." "Thank you." I walked up the steps and up to my room. I walked and immediately fell into bed. "Ahhh, finally. We haven't slept since that incident with the akuma, it's good to be back in bed." _"Yeah, and in the morning, we get on a boat to America and hopefully they'll lose our trail."_ "Yeah, continue to run away. I said depressingly.

I took off my coat and unbuttoned my shirt and put them on the end table. I looked in my bag to see what I still had. "A few bits of bread, an apple, and...my old uniform. I feel all nostalgic every time I see that old thing." _"Don't do this again." "_What?" _"Getting all mopey about the past, it's really annoying." _he said irritably. "I'm not mopey" I retorted. I layed there for a minute, thinking while Tarrin started whistling in my head. "It reminds me of my very first mission in the Order."

.

.

.

12 years ago

"Ashamar, you are to go to the village of Merriden in England in search of an Innocence. Understand." "Yeah, I do." "We will send three finders with you to assist since we have no spare exorcists at the moment. You are to retrieve the innocence and kill any akuma that get in the way. Understood?" "Yes" "Then get going."

I walked down to the exit tunnel, when I got there, sure enough, there were three finders waiting there for me. They were all about 18 years old. I was a little uncomfortable having to go on a mission with three people much older than me. "Hello, you must be Ashamar. Nice to meet you. My names Michael, these two are Jorge and Alex. "Pleasure to meet you" said Alex. "Are you sure this is the right guy?" asked Jorge. "I mean, I expected him to be taller." "He's ten, Jorge. How big could you possibly expected him to be?"

"Um, we should get going." I said nervously. "Ah, your right." Michael responded. "Everyone, in the boat." He helped me on board as Jorge grabbed the oar and started rowing us out. "So," Alex said trying to start up a conversation. "How does it feel to go on your first mission, Ashamar." "A little, um, uh, what's the word?" "Strange." Michael finished. "Yeah, thats it. So, when should we get to Merridan?" "If were quick about it, a little less than a day."

We passed the time by telling stories and playing cards. I was surprisingly good at it too, either that or Alex and Michael were just really bad. Once we finally got there, Jorge parked the boat on the bank and we all got off. "I guess that's the village over there?" "Yup, that's it. Now let's get going before that innocence gets away from us, shall we." I nodded and we headed off to the village.

We asked around town a bit and looked for anything strange. "Anything Mysterious?" said one lady we were asking. "Yeah," I said, people disappearing, strange things showing up, anything like that." "Well, there is one thing." I waited for her to continue. "For the past few days, theres been this mist coming over our village in the night. Last night, I saw something in the mist, a large animal with glowing green eyes, When it saw me, it ran off into the forest, and the mist followed it."

"Mist, eh?" Jorge said. We were meeting at the inn to discuss what we'd found. "Yeah, There was also something about a large animal with green eyes. Think it could be what we're looking for?" "It sounds like it." Michael said stuffing a slice of pork into his mouth. "Maph, fis fud I gud!" Do you know what the word manners means, Michael?" Alex asked laughing. "Okay, Michael and I will check it out in the morning, you and Jorge get some sleep."

"I'll go with you." I said Readily. No, no, you need to be ready when we find out whatever this 'animal' is. It could be an akuma." "Then that's all the more reason I should go with you, it could be dangerous." "Don't worry about them," Jorge assured me. "They'll be fine." "But-" I stopped myself and looked up at the big mans eyes. They were protective, determined. He wanted to make sure this mission went as smoothly as possible. "okay." He smiled, "Now then, let's all get some rest."

When we all got out of our uniforms and into bed, it felt like everything was going to be fine. This was a great day: I made new friends, I went on my first mission, and we've almost found the innocence. "It's great isn't it?" Michael said happily. He turned to me and smiled. "What is?" I asked. "Today, the mission, everything. You've done really well today, Ashamar. For your first mission, I'd say it's a job well done." "I hope so." Alex was looking out the window at the stars.

"After this mission, I'm going to see my sister at the foster home. She's been writing me all the time, asking the next time i'll be down there. I keep telling her I can't go just yet, but she just keeps asking." How about you Ashamar, how's your family?" I looked up at the ceiling. "I don't have one." Michael looked surprised. "What do you mean, everyone has a family, a mother and a father." Well, I don't remember them at all, so it's pretty much like they don't exist. The Orders the closest thing to a family that I have." I turned and smiled at him. "Including you guys."

I fell asleep after that. In my dream there was a dark shadow. It was laughing maniacally. There was a person behind the shadow and when I looked closer I could see the features more clearly, and I gasped. _That's me,_ I thought to myself, _That's me making that shadow._ "Light and darkness," Said a voice. "Heads and Tails," "Who's there." I called out. "Two sides of the Shadowed coin. The future is at hand, child, and you will be right in the middle of it."

I woke up with a start. I sat there panting for a moment. _What was that? What was it talking about? 'Two sides of the Shadowed Coin'. What does that mean?_ All these thoughts flew through my head like a tornado. I looked up and noticed all the beds were was dark outside. "How long was I asleep?"

I put on my clothes and walked downstairs. When I got down there I noticed someone outside staring off into the distance...Jorge? I opened up the front door and went outside. "Jorge." He turned, the expression on his face was one of worry. "What happened?" Michael and Alex went off into the forest and haven't returned yet." My eyes lit up. "Dammit, I knew I shoud've gone with them! Let's go Jorge, we're going to see what's going on, they might be in trouble." He nodded, and we ran into the forest.

" we've been searching for ten minutes, where could they possibly be." Jorge wondered. "I don't know but we-" I stopped "What's wrong?" "Shhhhh. Look." I pointed towards a large cloud of mist and a large creature inside. "Ahahahahahahaha!" screamed someone in the distance. "There you are Innocence! I found you! Hahahahahaha!" then at that moment, an akuma came hurtling into the creature. As the Creature screamed in pain, the akuma ripped something out of the animal, and then the animal dissolved.

"Haha! I found it, the Innocence, I found it! I guess I don't need you two after all." He tossed two finders to the ground, they groaned in pain as they hit the ground. "Michael, Alex!" Jorge screamed over to them. The akuma turned to us and smiled evilly. "More of them. Great! I haven't had this much fun in a long while. I guess I get to kill you too." It was tall, with metallic gray skin, giant butterfly wings, large claws, and on its right arm, instead of a hand, it had a large hole on the end.

"Jorge! Get Michael and Alex and get out of here!" "But Ashamar-" "Now! I'll take care of this freak." The akuma's smile got even bigger. "Will you now, I don't think a child could me in a fight." I grinned. "Well this child would prove you wrong." It flew up in the air with it's large wings and swooped down on me.

I pulled Luna out from my belt. "Innocence, Activate!" The bright glow of Luna burned the akuma's eyes and gave me the chance to strike. "Starlight Precision!" I threw both my blades straight at the akuma and they cut off it's wings. As it fell to the ground, Luna flew back to my hands and jumped up and over to the akuma. I landed right on its chest and stabbed my blades into both of his shoulders. I ripped the blades out as I was about to strike again, he raked his claws across my face, and I sliced his hand right off.

I was about to strike again when fire began to spew out of the hole in his right arm. I tried to dodge but it burned right through my left shoulder. "AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" He kicked me off onto my back and stood up over me. "Hahahahaha, I told you that you couldn't win. You were never a match for me, hahaha!" "I wouldn't celebrate just yet, freak." He looked down at me and suddenly Luna was embedded in his head. "I forgot to tell you," I looked up at him with a grin on my face. "I never miss." *BOOM*

"Jorge!" He looked up at me and his eyes widened. "Ashamar, your arm!" "It'll be fine, there'll be a scar, but it'll be fine. How are they? "Ash...a...mar." "Michael! You'll be fine! We'll patch you up right away!" "Ashamar." "What is it?" "I am proud...to be...your family." Black pentacles suddenly appeared all over their bodies and they soon crumbled and turned to dust. I looked down at the newly formed pile of dust and a tear fell from my eye. "Me too, me too."

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed. If you did, please favorite and review. It's very fun writing these and I hope you like them so I can continue. Thanks again :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Lost and Found

**The Shadowed Coin**

**Chapter 4: Lost and Found**

It was a long awaited rest, and just long in general really. It felt like I was asleep forever. But I woke up to some bad news.

_"Ah, crap."_ I opened my eyes and stretched out my arms. "What's wrong?" I asked. _"Look outside."_ He sounded irritated, and possibly a bit worried. I looked out the window and it seemed to be raining. Wait, no, it was worse, it was storming. "Dammit, this is gonna hold up the ship is't it. This is the worst possible timing!" I was pissed. That boat was our best chance of getting out of here. _"Your telling me, I don't think we can wait for the storm to let up. We need to move as soon as possible." _"That may be, but if we continue on our current path, someone is bound to catch up with us." _"Then what do you advise?"_

I was worried, we can't continue and we can't go back. That boat was, and still is, our best chance to escape from the akuma. "We wait." Tarrin sounded surprised. _"Wait? If we stay here they'll catch up to us for sure."_ He paused for a second _"Unless-" _"Unless we hide." I finished. "without the uniform, it should be hard for the akuma to notice us." _"So, where do we hide?" _"Anywhere should do. As long as we don't make it obvious of who we are, they should just look at us like another human."Tarrin huffed in agreement. This a lot to hope for, but hope is about all we have.

.

.

.

Two days later

We were riding down the road in a carriage, just past Ashamar's last known location. "So where exactly are we going?" Rosalia asked. "A port side town by the name of Eericas." Lavi said. "He's probably trying to get of Italy by boat, so this is the best place to find him." "But we're probably a few days behind him, wouldn't he have already left by now." I asked. "No, Beansprout." Kanda answered irritably. "This storm has probably delayed the departure of the ships, so he's either moved on, or he's waiting in town."

I sighed. It's been a bad few days. First, this horrible storm started and hasn't let up since. Second, we've come across several groups of akuma, all heading in the same direction as us. Third, we haven't had anything to eat since yesterday.

"When should we get there?" I asked. "Really soon." Lenalee answered happily. I sighed a breath of relief. "Thank God, i'm hungry." She laughed lightly. "Your always hungry, Allen." "Maybe if you didn't half of our rations, we'd still have food to eat." Kanda said bitterly." "You can't blame him, Kanda. It's not his fault he eats so much." Lavi said jokingly. "I just hope we find him soon." Rosalia said, with a determined look on her face. "I want to make sure brother's okay." "I'm sure he'd be fine without our help." Krio said, with a small grin on his face. "No matter what you throw at that guy, he just gets right back up again. Whether it be a dozen akuma, or the fact that he actually has siblings."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked him. He looked at me an smiled. "Oh, I guess you guys didn't know this, but I guess we'll tell you the story." He bumped Rosalia with his elbow. "Oh, right." she said. "My brother and I were born after Ashamar was taken to the Order. He never even remembered our parents because he was so young when they took him. But when we were born, Ashamar was never told." She smiled "When we first came through the entrance to HQ, he was there talking to Komui. When we came in, he turned to us in surprise."

"He asked Komui, 'Who are the kids?'". Krio continued. "'Those are your siblings' he answered. 'I HAVE SIBLINGS!', Ashamar screamed." He stopped and laughed for a few seconds. "The look on his face was priceless!" He said while laughing. "How old were you guys at the time?" I asked Rosalia. "I was six and Ashamar was 14. Talimal was seven." "Who's Talimal?" "Oh, he's my brother. Actually, he's a Parasitic type like you, Allen." "He eats about as much as well." Krio said, a bit more calmed down from his laughter.

We all laughed for a while, then when we quieted down, Lavi spoke up, more serious. "Hey Allen," "Yeah?" "Do you the akuma that attacked us earlier...do you think they were after Ashamar?" I thought about it. _It's possible_, I thought to myself. "Because, weren't they all heading to the same place as us...to Ashamar's location." We all looked up. "I think so." He said, worried. "Don't you remember Krio's story from before?" Krio's eyes lit up. "They knew his name." Krio said, his eyes shaking. "They attacked us right after our mission, when we were weakened. They knew that his innocence was in his blades. They knew-" "Yeah." Lavi interrupted him.

"From what you told us, about that mysterious voice and the whole forest being taken down, there's a lot more to Ashamar that we don't know." Rosalia gasped. "I remember! I remember where I heard Tarrin from!" "You do!?" We said surprised. "When I heard the voices outside of Ashamar's room, he was talking to someone named Tarrin. The voice with said...he said..." She started to cry. She put her head head in her hands while Krio tried to comfort her. "He said...that they needed to leave."

.

.

.

When we finally got to town, we all piled out of the carriage and walked down the street. "How the Hell is it still raining!?" Kanda screamed in anger. "Maybe this is the world's way of telling you to be a nicer person." I said smugly. "Shut the Hell up." "Calm down you two." Lavi said, willfully. "Besides, if it's still raining, that means the ships still haven't left." "Which means Ashamar is still here." Lenalee finished.

We went over to one of the inns and signed in. "Finally, we get to eat!" I said with enthusiasm. I scarfed down my meal before anyone else even touched there food. "It's delicious!" I said, wiping my mouth with a napkin. "Allen, the way you eat, your going to hurt yourself one of these days." Lenalee said jokingly. "nah." I said. "I'm serious, try and eat a bit slower." "Anyway, when should we start the search?" I asked everyone.

"In the Morning." Lavi answered with a drumstick stuffed in his mouth. "Oh my God, Lavi! Your worse than Allen!" He swallowed. "Come on Lenalee, I can't possibly be that bad. Allen eats like 50 servings." "I don't eat that mu-" "AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" I looked up. "What was that?" Lenalee asked. "I don't know, but whoever it is, they sound like they're in pain." Lavi stood up. "I'll go see" he proceeded to walk up the stairs. "No!" screamed the innkeeper as she appeared from behind the counter.

"You can't go up there!" We looked at her. "Why not?" Lavi asked suspiciously. "If there's something wrong then someone should fix it." "Can you at least tell us who it is up there screaming." I asked her. "He's a guest, like you. He arrived three days ago. Earlier today, he came back in a hurry, he looked like he was hurt. I asked him what was wrong, but he just told me not to go into his room or let anyone else in there no matter what. I cannot violate my guest's wishes."

We all looked at each other. "What is his name?" Lenalee asked her. "He didn't say." Krio suddenly spoke up. "Did he have a scar down the right side of his face, like he'd been scratched by claws, and a large burn mark on his left shoulder?" "Yes, in fact he did." Did he have Midnight Blue hair, and a black crecent moon on his forehead?" Rosalia asked quickly. "Yes, he did." "Mam, would you please allow us to enter his room." I asked. "We are searching for this man." "AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" There were the screams again. "Ashamar!" Rosalia screamed, and she bolted up the stairs.

"Rosalia, wait!" Krio screamed. "Okay, you can go." The Innkeeper said suddenly. "Anything to stop that screaming!" She sounded like it caused her pain. It must hurt to hear the screams of pain and not be able to do anything about it. "Thank you Miss." Then we ran up the stairs.

When we got there, Rosalia had already opened up the door. She was just standing there, watching in horror. "Rosalia!" I screamed. "What's wrong?" She could barely open her mouth. "Asha...mar?" I looked through the door and what I saw, was horrifying.

There was a man on his knees, clutching his head. There was a shadowy aura surrounding him like black mist. He had a black jacket over a gray t-shirt. He had brown pants and black dress shoes. He had a dark brown belt, and strapped to it were two crescent moon shaped blades.

Everyone else arrive behind us to see what was happening. "Ashamar!" Krio screamed and rushed in front of us. "What...what is this? Are you okay, Ashamar!?" He rushed towards him. The Shadowy aura around Ashamar suddenly changed. It turned into a large orb and formed itself around Ashamar. As soon as Krio got close to it, it pulsed, and sent him flying back to us.

"Krio!" I screamed. Ashamar turned to us, and when I thought it couldn't get any scarier, it did. His eyes were pitch black, and when I looked into them, I saw images. I saw shadowy man that looked black smoke swirling around a person. Extending from his shoulders were Pure black Angelic wings. He looked like a dark Angel. Behind him was a Full Moon.

The image faded, then another one appeared. It was a dreary gray landscape, with a single tree. The tree looked dead, all the leaves had fallen, but it strangely looked like it could live forever, like it was trying to survive on its own, without the leaves. In the sky was another Full moon, and in its light was a small boy. The boy was staring up at the moon, I couldn't see exactly what he looked though. In the boys hand were two black coins, and there was another around his neck. Behind the boy was a large shadow. It looked like it was laughing. After that the image faded.

Ashamar's eyes changed, they changed to the color of normal eyes, and they were silver, like mine. His eyes widened, as if he'd just woken up from a nightmare. The shadowy orb around him disappeared as if had never been there. _There's more to Ashamar than we know._ Lavi was right, Ashamar is different, he is no normal Exorcist.

He stood up, and he backed away from us slowly. "Why are you here?" He asked us cautiously. "We are here to bring you back to the Order, Ashamar." I answered compassionately, hoping not to scare him off. He seemed more shaken up by what happened than any of us. _I wonder what he saw? Did he see the same images as me? _Then the look on his face changed, he looked more calm and collected, then he looked at us and he grinned.

"Did they really need to send six Exorcists just to bring me back? I guess everyone thinks we're important now." He smiled smugly. He knows something we don't. "We?" I asked. He ignored me. "Lenalee, Kanda, you've grown up. I wonder if you've gotten better at combat as well." "Wanna try me?" Kanda pulled out his sword. "Because I'd be glad to kick your ass." Ashamar held up his hands. "Whoa there, no need to be hasty." He scratched his head.

"You really haven't changed one bit, Kanda, have you. This is probably why Alma tried to kill you all those years ago." He said smugly. Kanda's expression changed to one of anger. "Why you!?" He charged Ashamar with his sword. Ashamar pulled out his blades and caught the sword in the curve of his blade. He laughed quietly for a split second. "Not one bit." He said as he swiped at the hilt of his sword. Kanda jumped backwards, but not before Ashamar pulled the sword right out of his hands.

"He...disarmed Kanda." Lenalee said, eyes wide. "With one move." Lavi continued. Ashamar picked up the sword and looked at it. "So this is Mugen, is it? It is a very well made blade, but, I would expect nothing less from old man Zhi. Here." He tossed the sword to Kanda. He caught it, and looked at Ashamar, surprised. "Give him my regards next time you see him, will you."

He turned to Lavi. "You, with the eyepatch, what's your name?" Lavi looked him in the eyes. "It's Lavi, or Junior, if you prefer." Lavi grinned. "I fixed you for a psycho when I saw you screaming in hear, not a powerful fighter." Ashamar smiled happily, and took a bow. "Why thank you kindly."

He turned to me. "And you, I've never seen you before, though I have an idea." "You do?" I said in surprise. "Your Allen Walker, right? The boy who was cursed by his foster father after turning him into an akuma." I was shocked. "How did you-" "I know things, Including your history. Though your master didn't talk about you in the brightest light, he did tell me about your history. Of course, i'm not I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone what he told me." I didn't like the way he said that.

Then he turned to Krio. "Krio, old friend, how have you been? I trust everything has been fine at the order. You haven't blown up Jerry's Kitchen again have you?" He laughed. Krio blushed at the part about Jerry's Kitchen. "You blew up his kitchen?" I asked him. "It was an accident! Jerry was trying to teach me how to cook, and it kind of got...out of hand." We laughed a little at it, and asked silly questions, teasing him.

Finally, Ashamar looked at Rosalia, he smiled at her sadly. "Rosalia." "Brother." She ran up to him and hugged her as hard as she could. "I missed you so much! I cried for days and the only person there for me was Talimal, Everything was different without you!" He held her tight and patted her head. "It's okay, it's okay, there's no need to cry. You still had Talimal, right?" "But we missed you! When you left, we felt like we couldn't survive. You were always there to comfort us, always there to protect us! We didn't want to live without you." She looked up to his eyes. "Why did you leave us, Brother?"

The tears in her eyes were running down her face like all the sadness was finally being lifted from her heart. "I left...because I had to." "That's a shitty excuse." Kanda said behind me. "You left your family and everyone who cared about you, why did you leave? What happened that day with the Exorcists?" He said angrily. Ashamar's smile changed, he looked sad. "I can't tell you that." He said it with regret. Kanda grunted angrily. "Why not! Did you kill-" Kanda stopped suddenly. Ashamar's eyes turned black again, and he looked angry.

"You wouldn't understand!" His voice changed to a much deeper and darker voice. Then suddenly, his eyes changed back, and his voice was normal again. "It wasn't a choice I got to make." He said it with such sadness, he sounded like he hated to recall the day. Kanda glared at him for a few more seconds, then he grunted and walked away. "That voice..." I turned around to see Krio looking like he'd seen a ghost. "Krio?" I asked. "That's the voice... from that day...when I closed my eyes. "Krio," Ashamar said compassionately. "I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean to scare you. Don't worry about it." Krio looked at him, and he seemed to calm down.

"I'm sorry, all of you, but I can't go back." We looked at him. "What do you mean? You need to come with us." "Brother?" "If I go back, I will be killed." You don't know that!" I said. "Don't I? If the Order believes that I killed my fellow Exorcists, I will be accused of heresy, and their only punishment for heresy, is death." He said bitterly. "I don't know about you, but I don't want to die just yet." "You won't be killed!" I said, determined. He raised his eyebrow at me. "I can assure you of that."

He smiled. "Very well then. I shall return with you to the Order." "Huh? That's it. I thought you didn't want to die?" He laughed a little. "You just said I wouldn't, didn't you? If I know you right, Allen, I know your a man of his word. If you say I won't die, then I'll believe you." "Really, Brother. You'll come back!?" She said excitedly. "Yes, sister. I will come back. Besides, I'm tired of running."

**Thank you all for reading. If you enjoyed, please favorite, review and all the usual stuff. I have a proper schedule now, I will post a new chapter every Saturday, starting today. Keep reading, and have a nice day :)**


	5. Chapter 5: The Two Returns

**The Shadowed Coin**

**Chapter Five: The Two Returns**

The storm was still going at it, pretty hard I might add. When they came in to my room, they awakened me from that horrible nightmare. I believed Allen when he said I wouldn't be killed. I believed that if he said so, I could go back...back to my home. It was about time I returned anyway, I've been gone for way too long. "Besides, I'm tired of running."

They were all surprised that I agreed so easily, but I guess that makes sense, they were probably told that I'd try to fight them in order to escape. I don't think the order will let me back that easily though. _"You sure this is the best choice?" _Tarrin asked me. _No, but i'm willing to take my chances. "Considering what they just saw, I doubt they actually trust us." Heh, it's understandable. I mean, I wouldn't trust me if I were them. "Well, I do want to go back. Although, if they found out what we were-" I know, they would kill us on sight._

We took a carriage back to HQ. The entire time, Rosalia was hugging me, still with tears in her eyes. It had been about ten minutes before anyone actually spoke, and sadly, what they said was something I really didn't want to hear.

"Ashamar," asked Lavi. I looked up at him. "I know you probably don't want to hear this but..." He stopped for a second, then he looked back up with a determined expression. "What happened back there?" I looked at him for a second, confused at the question, then realizing what he meant. "Oh, you guys saw that?" I put on a small smile. "You don't want to know what that was." They looked at me. "What do you mean?" Allen asked me.

_ "You can't tell them!" _Tarrin screamed in my head. _I know, don't worry about it. But we can't hide it forever. If they saw what happened... _There was no need to continue, I knew he understood. "I'm sure we'd understand." Lenalee assured me. "If there's something wrong with you, we need to help you." She sounded compassionate. "It's not something you can fix." I said with a pained expression. "It has happened before, a few times in the past." I stopped myself. _I can't tell them much more than that._ I thought to myself.

"Allen," I said trying to change the subject. He looked up. "Yes?" "What did you see?" He looked confused. "What did I see? What do you mean?" I sighed. "When you looked into my eyes, did you see anything?" His eyes widened, realizing what I meant. "I saw..." He stopped. Hie looked horrified, as if the image was to much to bear. "I see." I said, a hint of sadness in my voice. I leaned in towards him and whispered. "Whatever you saw, I ask you keep to yourself." He looked at me, then nodded. Everyone else looked at us, obviously confused. Of course, they had no idea what I was talking about.

I leaned away from him and patted my sister's head. She looked up at me, wiping the tears out of her eyes. When I looked at her, I noticed the black coin on a necklace around her neck. I grabbed it lightly with my hand. "I see you still have my gift." I smiled. "I expected you to get rid of it by now." She looked shocked. "How could I get rid of it!" She screamed at me. "It was all I had to remember you with." She stopped and another tear fell from her eye.

"You said..." She grabbed the coin and held it between her hands. "You said as long as I had this...You would always be with me." Allen looked suspiciously at the coin. "What is it?" He asked. I smiled gently at him. "It's my Shadowed Coin."

I looked at Ashamar strangely. "Shadowed Coin?" I asked. "It's the second in a set of three. The third is with our brother." He reached into his jacket and pulled out another coin, almost identical to the one Rosalia had. "I made them." he said, handing me the coin. "Take a look." I grabbed the coin in my right hand and looked at it closely. On one side, it had a Full Moon, and when I flipped it over, I could see that on the other side, was the shape of a key.

I put the coin into my left had, and when I did, it started to emit a dark shadowy aura, just like the one that was around Ashamar. It began to engulf my arm and I started to freak out. "What's it doing!" I screamed, trying to swipe away the darkness. "Allen!" Lenalee screamed. We tried to get rid of the shadows but we couldn't do anything. Ashamar extended his hand to my mine and grabbed the coin out of my hand. As soon as he did, the shadows left, and went back into the coin.

I panted, trying to find words. "What was that!?" Lenalee screamed. "Allen, let me see your left hand." Ashamar said calmly. I was confused about why, but I complied. When he saw my hand he looked at it, and then picked it up in his own. "Ah." He said, coming to a conclusion. "This is your innocence, right?" I nodded. "That's why the coin attacked your arm. These coins hate the Innocence." He looked at the coin for a second, then he put it back in to his jacket.

"What do you mean 'they hate the Innocence'?" Lavi asked him curiously. Ashamar looked at him like he was an idiot. "That's exactly what it is, there's nothing more to it." Lavi looked offended at his response. "The coins have a mind of their own?" Lenalee asked him. "In a manner of speaking, yes. But they listen only to their creator, that creator being me."

"If they listen to you, can't you tell them not to hate the Innocence?" Lavi asked him, irritated by how he responded before. Ashamar sighed, annoyed at Lavi's stupidity. Then he chuckled. "Your really not the brightest are you?" Lavi looked angry. "Hey-" Ashamar waved his hand. "They may listen to me, but they still have their own will." He stated. "They hate the Innocence out of their own will, not mine."

Suddenly, the carriage stopped and my left eye activated. "Akuma!" I screamed. We all activated our Innocence and ran out the back of the carriage to meet the enemy. When I saw who it was, I froze, apparently Lenalee had the same reaction. "Hello, Allen." Said the little Noah girl. "Road." I screamed, breaking out of my shock. "Hey, Beansprout," Kanda said. I turned to him, irritated at the name. "What?" I asked him. "Is that a member of the Noah Clan?" I nodded.

"That's Road Kamelot." Said a voice behind me. I turned to see Ashamar just stepping out of the carriage, his Innocence unactivated. "She's the 8th disciple of the Noah clan, the Noah of Dreams." He smiled and Road smiled back. "So you are here." She said with curiosity. "I thought you ran away after that incident with you and Wisely." When she said the name Wisely, Ashamar's smile faded. "Wisely?" I asked him. "He's another member of the Noah Clan, The Noah of Wisdom." He said, his eyes still fixed on Road.

Road looked at me. "Allen," she said cheerfully. "Do you mind if I borrow Ashamar for a while? The Earl has requested to see him." Our eyes all lit up. _The Earl? What does he want with Ashamar? And why does Ashamar know so much about the Noah Clan?_ A yell awakened me from my thoughts. "You can't take him!" Rosalia screamed, unwilling to part with her brother. "You'll just kill him, and I won't let that happen!" She sounded confident, but I could see the fear in her eyes. "Hahaha." Road laughed. "Kill him? Why would we kill him? The Earl just wants to talk with him." At the sound of this, Rosalia's expression changed to one of utter confusion.

We were all really confused by all this. _Why on Earth does the Earl want to _talk_ with Ashamar._ Kanda's grunt interrupted my thoughts. "Why shouldn't we just kill you here, get you out of the way." Kanda said with enthusiasm, very scary, murderous, enthusiasm. "You think we're dumb enough to send him with you?" He said with a hint of anger in his voice. "That's right!" Krio screamed at Road. "Why would we ever trust you, a Noah. You are our sworn enemy with the intention to kill the Exorcists and end the world. Why would we trust you." The look in his eyes was one of pure hatred, either towards the Noah, or the mere idea of letting Ashamar go with them. Then suddenly, Ashamar sighed.

"Calm down you two." He said in a very calm tone. He turned to Road. "I"ll go with you." He stated. We all looked at him like he was insane. "Brother!" Rosalia screamed in disagreement. "You can't, she'll kill you!" Krio screamed "You need to come back to the Order with us!" Lenalee screamed. He walked towards Road, past all the screaming Exorcists, then suddenly, he turned back to us. "I said I'd come back, didn't I?" He smiled lightly, then turned back to Roads door. "I might be a bit late," He said with a hint of laughter in his voice. "But I will get there eventually, hopefully in a day or two." He looked back over his shoulder and smiled, then he walked through the door. Road turned to me. "Goodbye Allen. I hope to see you soon."

We all stood there for a few minutes, bewildered by what had just transpired. Then I spoke up after breaking out of my daze. "Let's go." I said to the group of confused, surprised, and outright shocked group of Exorcists. They all looked at me. "He said he'll get back, and we shouldn't doubt him." Kanda's eyes lit up with fire. Well, not literally, but he looked pretty pissed. "We Shouldn't doubt him!?" He screamed in anger. "He just willingly left with a Noah to go 'talk' to the Millennium Earl, and he left with the same Noah that captured you and Lenalee before!" He turned to Lenalee. "Right?" He asked her, slightly calmed down. Lenalee just nodded.

We all just wondered about this for a minute. Everything Kanda said was very true, and extremely confusing, yet Ashamar was so calm about it. "There's no point in bickering about it, Kanda." We all turned to see Krio, completely calm. "There's nothing we can do now." He looked Kanda straight in the eyes, all emotion wiped from his face. "You remember what Komui said, right?" Kanda looked surprised. "Ashamar is a cautious person. He wouldn't have gone through with this ignorant of the consequences."

Kanda just looked at Krio for a few seconds, then the anger returned to his face. "But he can't possibly know the consequences!" He screamed in disagreement. "He can't know what will happen because we know absolutely nothing about the Noah Clan!" He stopped and panted for a few seconds. "Ashamar does." I said, surprising myself at the comment. Everyone's gaze turned to me. "What do you mean?" Lenalee asked me, curiously. I looked at the group. "Didn't you hear what he said?" I asked her. They all looked confused at the comment. "He called Road the Noah of Dreams."

Lavi's eyes(eye) lit up. "Oh right." He said, remembering what happened. "He also talked about another Noah named Wisely, one that we haven't even heard of." I nodded and looked at him. "You said it yourself, Lavi. There's more to Ashamar than we know." After a while pondering this, we all got back in the carriage and continued the trip back to the Black Order. _That's right._ I thought to myself. _Ashamar, how much are you hiding from us._

_._

_._

_._

I looked around at the dark purple colored world that we were passing through. _Have any ideas_ I thought. _"About what?_ Tarrin responded. _About what the Earl wants to talk about. He probably didn't send Road after us just to make small talk. _There was a slight pause between us. _"I'm not sure." _He finally said. I sighed, and ended the conversation.

I looked down at the Noah girl. "So, Road." She looked up at me. "Yes?" She asked. "Are you guys still living at the Mansion, or have you changed locations?" She smiled happily, like she always does. "We're still at the mansion." She suddenly pouted, her expression becoming a bit more sad. "But nobody's ever there to play with me!" She suddenly screamed in annoyance. "Everyone's either out doing something or they're home and just don't want to play." She started jumping around and looked really bored.

Then, after a little while, she stopped and smiled, seeming to remember something. "It was fun playing with Allen, though." She said suddenly. I was surprised. "Allen?" I asked her. She looked at me while giggling about her recent experience with the white haired Exorcist. "Yeah!" She said with a huge smile on her face. "It was really fun. I really want to play with him again, though next time I should be a bit more delicate." I didn't like the way she said that. It was as if las time it ended a bit painfully for Allen. Of course, how couldn't it, this is Road we're talking about.

"I really want to play with him again." She said anxiously. Then she stopped and came to a realization. She looked at me, eyes wide. "What?" I asked her. She bit her lip to stop herself from excessively smiling and then she started jumping again. "What?" I repeated, this time with a bit of laughter hooking at my voice. "Oh, yes yes yes yes yes!" She sounded like she had too much sugar this time around. "Ashamar, Ashamar, please please please pleeeeeaaaaaaasssseee!" Whatever it was she wanted, she _really _wanted it.

I put my hands on her shoulders to stop her from jumping and then said with the straightest face I could, "Yes?" She calmed down a little, but her smile was as big as ever. "Could you ask Allen if he would play with me again." I was surprised and it probably showed on my face, because her expression changed again, and it wasn't as happy this time. "Pllleeeeeeeeaaaasssssseeee!" she said imploringly. "I'm not sure if I can do that-" She interrupted me.

"PLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSEEEEE!" She screamed, really, really loudly. "OKAY!" I said loudly to get over her screaming. She stopped and smiled. "I will ask Allen to play with you again, just don't scream anymore, I think my ears are ringing." I said jokingly. "Really?" She asked with big eyes. "Really." I responded. "Really, really?" She repeated. "Really, Really." I responded, again. She laughed lightly. "Really, really, re-" "YES!" I interrupted her. I smiled at her and she did the same. "Now, let's go see the Earl before he gets impatient. We wouldn't want him sending out another search party like last time." I joked, then I stood straight up, at looked down the long path.

.

.

.

"Here we are." Road said as we got to another door. "The Earl is waiting on the other side." I sighed. "I hope we're not late." _"So do I, you remember what happened last time we were late to one of the Earl's meetings._ I shivered at the memory. _Some akuma, a broken dinner table, Lero lying on the floor in pain, a few murderous chickens and one really pissed off Millennium Earl. Yeah, I remember. "Ha, it was really funny though." Yeah until the murderous chickens tried to eat us and, when they calmed down, ruined my shoes with their evil, chicken talons. "What, do you have something against chickens now?" __No! Of course not. It was just really uncomfortable._

It was a little awkward having our silent conversation, Road standing right next to me, but she could tell when we were talking to each other, even though she can't hear us, and she knew not to interrupt us.

I did a small fake-cough to get Road's attention again, as she had started thinking about something. "Yes?" She said, snapping out of her dream state. "I'm ready to go in." I stated, regaining my state of mind. "Oh, right." She said. Then she snapped her fingers and the door flew open. "Let's go in." She said happily. I just smiled, and stepped through the open door.

What I saw was the dining room, exactly as I remembered it. There was a long rectangular table spanning across, almost, the entire room. There were fourteen seats in total, one for each member of the family, or that's how it used to be at least. The table was covered in a silky white table cloth and had shiny glass plates and silverware at each seat. The room itself didn't look much different from the path through Road's door. The walls and floor were a shadowy purple color. There several doors on either side of the room that lead to other parts of the mansion, such as the training room, the garden, and the individual rooms for each Noah.

_"Nothing has changed. It's exactly like it was all those years ago." _Tarrin said in awe. I looked around the room to see that only a few of the Noahs were actually here. There was the Earl, of course, at the far end of the table, Tyki Mikk, who was sitting on the center left side of the table in a nice black suit and top hat. He was reading a book with his feet up on the table. Across from him was Skinn Bollic, a really big, muscular guy with a long trench coat and a fedora. That was it, aside from Road who was standing next to me of course.

"I'm back!" Road screamed happily as she ran over to the Earl and hugged him. "I'm back, Millennie! I brought Ashamar like you said, oh I'm so happy right now!" She sounded like a little kid after a long trip away from home. At the moment, she seemed like the happiest person in the world, but of course, this was how she acted every time she got back. The Earl chuckled a little before picking Road off of him and telling her to take a seat. Then he looked at me, who was still standing by Road's door. "Welcome back, Ashamar." He said with his eternal smile. I grinned back at him. "It's good to be back, Earl.

"Take a seat." He said and gestured toward the seat opposite of him, and I simply nodded and made my way over to the chair. I sat down and he looked at me. "How long has it been, Ashamar?" _"Four years, two months, and seventeen days."_ Tarrin said in response. The Earl laughed lightly before speaking again. "I see our friend is still there with you." I chuckled a little. "It's not like he could leave." I said, a hint of laughter in my voice. "We're kind of stuck with each other in case you've forgotten.

Tyki looked up from his book. "I thought only you could hear Tarrin, right?" He asked me, seemingly confused. I shook my head. "Only Noahs and I can hear him, but he can choose when Noahs hear him, I always hear him." Tyki nodded and looked over at Road, who was still smiling happily. "What are you so happy about?" He asked her. She looked at him and her grin smile lightened a little. "Oh, just a little something Ashamar told me on our way here." She said smugly. Tyki looked at me, confused.

"What did you tell her?" He asked me, lifting his feet off the table and onto the floor. I smiled. "That's not important right now. What is important..." I turned my gaze to the Earl. "Earl, why did you call me here." He looked at me and his expression changed. He looked slightly annoyed about whatever reason he called me here. "I called you here because I was told you were going back to the Order." Everyone dropped what they were doing and looked at me, except for Road, who was still smiling.

"Well," The Earl said, breaking the silence. "Is it true? Are you going back to the Order?" I smiled at him, a bit of a nervous smile. "Yes." I finally said. "I am going back. I didn't want to spend the rest of my life running from them, so I'm going back. I know that might spell bad news for you, but trust me." They all looked at me with many different expressions. "I will not tell them anything about the akuma or the Noahs." This news seemed to lighten the looks on their faces, at least enough for them to calm down a little.

"Anything?" Tyki asked, not entirely believing me. "I won't tell them _anything_." I said, reassuringly. "Why should we believe you?" Skinn said with that natural growl in his voice. I pretended to look hurt and looked at him. "That is ver mistrusting of you Skinn, your words wound me." Road started to laugh and Tyki broke into a grin. Skinn growled at them. "I'm serious!" He screamed in anger, or embarrassment from being laughed at.

I regained my composure and stopped joking with him. "I won't tell them anything that would endanger your plans for, um...what was it again?" Tyki spoke up. "We're trying to destroy the world." He said as if it wasn't a big deal. "Oh, right, that was it." I just nodded and sat there. Tyki looked so confused at my response, he seemed to space out. _"Hey, Tyki...Tyki? Hmm, oh I got it! Hey, Joydo!"_ As soon as Tarrin said 'Joydo', Tyki snapped out of his daze in a fit of anger. "Don't call me that! Call me Tyki!" I started laughing a little. _"I was just trying to wake you up."_ Tarrin said, trying to sound sincere, but he was doing a poor job of it.

"I would never do anything to endanger you guys, I mean, you guys are like a family to me." They all looked at me with caring eyes, then Skinn's turned into one of doubt. "If you cared so much, why did you leave us?" He asked, trying to keep on that mask of seriousness, when deep down, I could see his sadness. I smiled sadly. "I needed time. Time on my own so that I could figure a few things out." They looked like they understood, and they dropped the subject.

"Anyways," I said, changing the subject. "How is everybody?" I asked them. "Well," Tyki spoke up. "Sheryl left to do some 'business' a few days ago. Wisely went to sleep about ten hours ago after doing God knows what, and the Twins are-" He was interrupted by a voice behind one of the doors, followed by a laugh. "Oh god." I said to myself. The door flew open and out came a blond haired guy with weird stitch marks on her mouth and a light hanging in front of his head like an Angler Fish. Another boy came out of the door, he had short black hair and looked a lot less weird, but in reality, he wasn't. They were both pointing golden revolvers at each other.

"What were you saying about us?" Said Devitto, the black haired one. "Yeah, it better not have been bad, hehe." Said Jasdero, the other one. Tyki just sighed when they addressed him. "We were just telling Ashamar why nearly nobody was at the table." He said while gesturing towards me. They looked at me and I looked back. They were about to say something when another voice appeared from the doorway. "Jasdero! Devitto!" It screamed. Then another Noah popped out of the doorway. This one had white hair and a long turban, that went down past his waist, covering his forehead.

When he saw us he muttered something to himself, probably a reminder to kill the twins, that's what I'd say. "You two were supposed to stay in your room! You weren't supposed to disturb the meeting!" He screamed in a panic. "Hello Wisely." I waved to him. He calmed down a little and smiled. "Hello Ashamar. You're not still mad about that thing are you?" He said, a little worried. I laughed and he looked t me strangely. "It's been four years, Wisely. I was never mad to begin with." I said, still laughing, though a little more calmly now. Wisely sighed in relief.

"Ashamar!" Road suddenly spoke up. I looked at her surprised that she was still a part of this conversation. "Yes, Road?" I asked her. "The twins have been waiting all week to see you. They want to ask you something." I widened my eyes a little and looked at the twins. "All week? The Order only found me earlier today. How far in advance was this meeting planned, Earl?" I turned my gaze towards the Earl. He cleared his throat. "Yes, well, we were planning on meeting with you next week so the entire family could get a chance to meet you, but when I heard you were going back to the Order I had to see you immediately." I nodded and turned my gaze back to the twins.

"So," I said, looking the twins in the eyes. "What did you want to tell me?" At the sound of these words, their eyes widened and they got huge grins on their faces, not as big as the Earl's, but still pretty big. "We want to fight!" They said excitedly as my eyes widened in surprise. "You want to fight me?" I asked, making sure I heard them right. "Yes! Whenever your name comes up, someone always makes a big deal out of it, hehe." Jasdero said. "We want to prove that your not as strong as everyone says." Devitto said, narrowing his eyes at me in challenge.

"No!" Wisely suddenly screamed. We all turned to him. "You can't fight him, you will most definitely lose." he said, worried. Then Devitto and Jasdero laughed liked crazy people. "Your only saying that-" Devitto started. "Because he beat you all those years ago, hehe." Jasdero finished. "Exactly!" Wisely responded, surprising everyone with his modesty. "He beat me after a long fight with the akuma and ended up killing the other two Exorcists-" "Wisely!" I screamed in anger. My eyes turned completely black for a few seconds to express my anger. When it faded I spoke up, "I don't like remembering that day." I said, a hint of sadness in my voice.

After a few minutes of silence, I speak up. "I should go." I said, all the previous emotions wiped from my face. "Time passes faster here, correct?" I asked the Earl and he nodded. "They should have gotten back a while ago then." I looked at the twins. "I'll fight you guys another time, in the meantime, I need to get back before they start to worry, or worse."

I stood up out of my seat and walked back over to Road's door. "Road!" I called. She ran over to the door and opened it up. "It will take you to the edge of the cliff that houses the Black Order HQ." She said. I nodded and started to walk. "Oh, Ashamar!" She grabbed my hand before I got to the door. She looked me in the eyes with a big smile on her face. "Don't forget your promise." She said before letting go of my hand. I smiled and ruffled her hair. "I won't." I said before taking my final steps through her door.

.

.

.

When I exited the door, I was literally right on the edge of the cliff. I nearly fell off, well that was an exaggeration, I didn't nearly fall off, but it felt like I would. _She wasn't kidding about it being on the edge of the cliff. "Well at least she wasn't trying to kill us, because then we would've fallen." _Tarrin said jokingly in my head. _We would probably have seen a few candles as well_. I said in retort.

I walked down the path until I got to the excessively large gate to HQ. There were at least six golems following me as well, it made me very self-conscious. I looked up at the gatekeeper. "Hey, I'm here, do you mind letting me in." Then, one of the golems said something. "Ashamar!" It was Komui's voice. "Good your finally here. Before you come in, we need you to take the examination by the gatekeeper."

I was a little shocked at the comment. "Wait, why do I need to take an exam? I thought it was pretty clear that I'm not an akuma." "Well, according to what Lenalee's group reported, we're not so sure of that anymore." I sighed in disbelief, and walked over to the gatekeeper. _Tarrin!_ I thought. _I need you to hide yourself as well as you can. Do whatever you can to not be detected! "Understood, and you try and act as unsuspicious as possible." Got it, we can't let them know about us, considering that your an akuma._

I stepped up to the gatekeeper. "Go ahead, take your examination." I said spitefully. The giant face in the wall suddenly extended itself towards me and it's eyes started to shine a bright light on me. "Scanning," The gatekeeper said. "Wait, everything's going to static, I can't see properly!" Komui's voice came back through the golem. "Gatekeeper, what's wrong! Are you glitching?" The Gatekeeper suddenly started crying and snotting all over the place. "I don't know I-" It suddenly stopped. "Gatekeeper?" Komui said.

I smiled a little, but I tried to hide it from the golems. Then, the Gatekeeper started to speak again. "The static is gone." He said surprised. "Let me continue the scan." He said, he then continued scanning for about thirty seconds and found neither hide nor hair of an akuma. "He can enter!" The Gatekeeper suddenly said. Then the gates opened.

I smiled heavily and made my way to the gate. _Tarrin, you Magnificent Bastard. "Thank you very much friend, it was a bit difficult, but I managed." Well, you got us through, and that's all I could ever ask._

When I walked through the gate I expected a warm welcome...that's not exactly how it played out. When I stepped inside I saw three men swords standing opposite me. "Get him!" I heard a voice scream and then the men charged at me.

As soon as they reached me, I rolled between them and stood up behind them. Before they could react, I grabbed the center man's sword arm and lifted him over my shoulder and tossed him across the room, causing his sword to fly into the air.

At this point, the other two men have turned around and were ready to strike. The first man swung high and I ducked the swing. The next man tried to take advantage by swinging low to catch my legs, but I was faster. Before he even swung the sword, I leapt up and when his blade hit the floor, I ran up his arm and kicked him in the back of the head before leaping off his shoulder to catch the falling blade.

I caught the blade in a dive and flipped to level myself out facing the two men, one of which was lying against the wall, unconscious, due to my previous kick. As soon as I landed, I lunged for the remaining man. He attempted to strike down as I approached, but I side-stepped and made a thrust to the hilt of his blade.

Well, that was the plan at least. Mid-strike, I heard someone call my name. I wasn't sure who it was, but it was surprising, so surprising that the end of my blade missed the hilt of his sword. Instead, my blade went straight through his hand, and when I say straight through, I mean it went in through his palm and came out the back of his hand.

To be fair, my goal was to make him drop the sword, and he did drop it, it just wasn't exactly as intended. The man fell down clutching the new hole in his hand. Then I grabbed his head and lifted it up. "Sorry about this." I said before slamming his head into my knee, efficiently knocking him out. I then dropped the sword on the ground, for I did not need it anymore.

Then I looked around at the three bodies now littered across the room. I then yelled to whoever could hear me. "Is this some kind of joke! If you're going to try and kill me, you should at least send someone sufficiently capable of doing so." When I finished doing that, I waited for someone to respond. When nobody did, I was confused. "Hello?" I called out. "someone please come down here, I'm not going to hurt you."

Then, I heard the sound of the speakers turn on. "Are you an akuma?" Someone's voice asked. "You're still going on about that, really. I'm not an akuma, I only knocked these guys out, they're fine, for the most part." There was a brief pause. _"You think they know about me?" _Tarrin asked in my mind. _That's not possible, there's no way they could've found out. Don't worry._ I assured him.

The pause was interrupted when a familiar voice came through the speaker. "Ashamar? Ashamar? Ashamar, is that you?" It was the voice of a boy I loved dearly. "Talimal!? Is that you? God, I haven't heard your voice in ages!" I was so happy to hear my little brother, it made the really messed up situation I'm in feel good...somehow.

He sounded so surprised at the sound of my voice. "Brother! It is you. I can't believe-" He was interrupted by an angry, grunting sound. "Be quiet, you. Tervik, hold him down." He said to another person in the room. "I am! Calm down." Said another voice. I widened my eyes in surprise. "Tervik! Your hear too!?" I screamed, even more surprised. "In the flesh, well, sort of, since were talking through a speaker phone."

I laughed for a while and then we just talked about random stuff. I wasn't really all that sure of what was happening up there but it sounded hilarious through the speaker. "What was that?" Talimal said to one of the grunting people in the room. All I could hear was 'mphhpophpmhmpkhm' but apparently Talimal understood. "Oh, okay. Ashamar, Komui wants to see you in his office, like, now. Okay Tervik you can get off of him now."

I laughed a little bit more at our current situation, then I headed up to Komui's office. _"I couldn't tell," _Tarrin said in my mind. _"Was that a 'welcome home' or was it a 'Your going to die for everything you've done?" _I chuckled _I really don't know Tarrin, I don't know._ But there is one thing I do know. It is not going to be easy around here.

**I'm really sorry for not updating yesterday, but I couldn't get my hands on the computer, my sister was busy using it. Anyway, Thank you for reading everyone, as always. If you enjoyed, please review, follow, favorite, whatever floats your boat, really. I had lots of fun writing this chapter, and I hope you have lots of fun reading it. Thanks again, and have fun. :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Dreams of the Past

_**Okay, before we start, I just want to say a few things. First, I apologize for not updating last week, so I made this chapter much longer than the rest. Second, my uptdating schedule has been changed. I will upload once every other week on either Saturday or Sunday(Unless something really catastrophic happens.) Also, I would like to thank the few people who actually read this story, and if you have something you want to suggest or comment about, please review the story, I am open to advice. I know a lot of people really don't like OC's, but as you've probably noticed, this story has quite a few of them. However, I don't intend to keep all of my OC's alive, because there are six of them. I will only be adding one more OC to this story and I promise there will be no more after that. Anyways, let's get back to the story.**_

The Shadowed Coin

Chapter 6: Dreams of the Past

I ran to the security room, where Talimal and the others were, in the hope of figuring out what the hell is going on. When I got there, I saw the strangest thing. I saw all the science officers in the room lying on the ground in a daze, as if they were all given a concussion. That was probably what happened actually.

Aside from the pile of dazed scientists, there were only three people in the room. The first one was Tervik, a pretty muscular guy with pale white skin and light green hair that went down to his shoulders. He had a Battle Axe strapped to his back, I think that it's his Innocence. His uniform wasn't very intricate, like the ones Johnny likes to make, it was a long black over coat with silver linings and the Exorcist insignia on the left of his chest. He had large black leather boots and light steel gauntlets. He was smiling, and it didn't seem to fit the way he looked.

He was talking with a blond haired women, Isabelle was her name I think, and they seemed to be laughing about something. Her hair went down to her waist and was nicely braided. Her skin was light and she had sunset orange eyes. Her uniform was similar to Tervik's except the overcoat only down to her waist, beyond that was a pair of black leather pants and a pair of flat-bottom heels. She didn't have the gauntlets either, instead she had a pair of fancy black leather gloves with the intricate design of a tree on them. She was shockingly beautiful, I was stunned for a few seconds but regained my composure and looked over to the third person.

The third person was much younger, about my age, and he seemed to be watching the security screens with an interest. I noticed someone on the screen walking through the halls, the figure of a man with shoulder-length midnight blue hair, a claw mark on his cheek, and a black crecent moon on his forehead. _Ashamar_. I thought to myself. The boy watching the screens looked similar to Ashamar. He had short midnight blue that flowed down just above his eyes. His uniform was a black tunic with silver linings and a silver claw mark sewn into the center of the fabric. His arms were bare but he had a gray wrist band on his left wrist, and there was a large black coin embedded in the top of it. He also wore black silk gloves over his hands.

He turned away from the monitors and noticed me step into the room. "Allen!" The boy screamed, clearly ecstatic about whatever had just happened. He walked towards me to greet me as the other two Exorcists in the room turned toward me. "What happened?" I asked them. "Ashamar just got back." Isabelle said with an obvious bit of joy in her voice. "He beat the crap out of the guards too." Tervik said with a chuckle. "Talimal here is over-joyed at his brothers arrival." The blue-haired boy turned to him. "Of course I am!" He screamed, hyperactively. "Ashamar has been gone for four years. Four years! After all that time, I finally get to see him again." Talimal said with a sad smile.

"I thought you three were on a mission." said another voice from behind me. I turned to see Lavi and Lenalee at the door. "We just got back," Isabelle replied. "It was actually only a few hours ago. We got here and Komui told us about your mission." Tervik then smiled happily. "At first, we didn't believe the news." The green-haired man said. "But then we heard him through the computers in here as he talked to the gatekeeper." His smile faded. "What happened?" He asked, confusion riddled in his words.

"What do you mean?" I asked him. "I mean, on the mission. What happened when you found Ashamar? Komui wouldn't tell us everything, only that you found him and that he was coming back." I looked down, suddenly much more interested in my shoes. "Komui said..." Talimal started, fear biting at his voice. I looked at him, concerned. "When Ashamar was talking to the gatekeeper, Komui said that they weren't sure if he was still a human anymore. He thought that Ashamar might be an akuma, that he-" He stopped, unable to further continue the sentence.

Lenalee came forward and tried to comfort him. "I thought that too." Lavi said, still standing in the doorway. "When I first saw him, I thought that he might be an akuma." We all looked at him mystified. "What do you mean, Lavi?" I asked him, wondering why Lavi would think such a thing. "You saw him too, Allen." Lavi responded, sounding much more serious than before. "You saw what was happening to Ashamar, that dark aura. Something was wrong." Lenalee huffed. "Obviously." She said in a sarcastic tone. "Of course something was wrong, that's not something you see every day, and it definitely wasn't Innocence."

"What are you guys talking about?" Isabelle suddenly said, utterly confused. I forgot that they don't know what happened. "What was wrong with Brother?" Talimal said, worried that that something could happen to Ashamar. I sighed. "We're not entirely sure." I told them. "If you want to know what happened, then I'll tell you." The three of them nodded expectantly. "Okay then. We were searching for Ashamar when we came across an inn. Inside the inn, there was a scream, and when we went to investigate, we-" I was cut off by a loud 'ahem' coming from outside.

The source of the noise slowly walked into view, in the doorway, and there stood Ashamar. "Speak of the devil." Isabelle mumbled loud enough for us to hear. "I'm sorry to interrupt," Ashamar started. "But Komui wants to see you, all of you, in the meeting room." He then proceeded to walk into the room to greet the other three Exorcists. "Tervik, Isabelle, it's been a long time." He said as he extended his hand. Tervik grabbed his hand and shook, then he grinned. "That's an understatement." He said as Ashamar then shook Isabelle's hand.

Then he turned to Talimal, and walked over and ruffled the boy's hair. Talimal looked up at his brother with suspicious eyes, then they changed to a happy gaze, and a smile made it's way to his face. "Ashamar." He said, still smiling. Then Ashamar smiled back. "Talimal." They just looked at each other for a few seconds, and then Talimal hugged Ashamar as hard as he could. "I thought you were gone." He said sadly. "Well, I'm back." Ashamar responded, a hint of laughter in his voice. Talimal then proceeded to let go of Ashamar and walked towards the door. Then he looked back at us and grinned. "Well, are you guys coming or not? We wouldn't want to keep Komui waiting, would we." We all smiled back, and Everyone but Ashamar exited the room and made their way to the meeting room.

.

.

.

We arrived at the meeting room, along with every other Exorcist in the entire order, except for Ashamar. Mostly everyone else was already inside, and we; as in: Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, Tervik, Isabelle, and Talimal; were the only people who hadn't arrived yet. "Well," I said, breaking the not-so-silent silence. "Let's see what all this is about."

I pushed open the door and what I saw, was kind of ridiculous. I saw every Exorcist in the _entire_ order, other than Ashamar and General Cross. There was a long table that extended across the room horizontally. Komui was at the head of the table addressing everyone at the table. Everyone else; inluding: General Klaud, General Sokalo, General Tiedoll, General Yaegar, Daisya, Marie, Kanda, Rosalia, Krio, and a few other Exorcists; were all sitting scattered across the table.(In case you were wondering, this takes place currently before Krory's Castle. So that's why he [for some strange reason that I just explained] isn't here.)

When we walked in, Everyone stopped and looked at us. Komui cleared his throat. "Good, your finally here. Find a seat and we can start the meeting." I sat down directly across from Komui, with Tervik on my left and Lenalee on my right. "Komui," General Klaud spoke up. "You still haven't told us what this meeting is about." We all looked to him, thinking the same thing, _What is this meeting about? _"Ah, yes." He said in a rather serious voice. "We are here to discuss a few things about-" He was interrupted by another voice protruding from the back of the room. We all looked to the source of the voice and saw a tall, brown haired man in a black business suit. He also had a small strip of hair above his lip that made him look much more evil than he already did.

Lenalee gasped at the sight of the man, her eyes were scared and filled with fear. By the looks on the faces of everyone else in the room, it was easy to see that nobody liked this man. "We are here to discuss our new arrival." said the man, with an evil smile on his face. _I already hate this guy_ I thought to myself. "I am Inspector Leverrier, from Central." He said. He then took a seat to the right of Komui. Komui then spoke up again. "Yes, Central sent the inspector to 'check up' on a few things here soon after Allen and the other's left for their mission."

"Komui." Tervik said, speaking up so everyone could here him. "Why are we here?" Tervik spoke more fiercely, it gave me the feeling that he already had an idea of what this meeting was about, and he didn't like it. Komui spoke up again, a little scared by the glare Tervik was giving him. "We are here to discuss Ashamar." He spoke with regret, like he was hoping not to have this meeting at all. Many of us froze when we heard his words. "What about him?" General Sokalo said, his feet up on the table, not really caring about the conversation. "Yeah," Talimal said, a hint of irritation in his voice. "What did my brother do?" Leverrier huffed in amusment at Talimal. "That's part of what we're trying to figure out."

I looked towards him, a little irritated at this game of riddles. "As some of you already know," Komui started. "Ashamar was taken away from his family at the age of four. He was trained to be an Exorcist for his entire life, and had no memory of his family or anything outside the Order. At the age of eighteen, he was sent on a mission with two other Exorcists, Alleer Spark and Keeter Malst. When they didn't return, we sent several finders to find out what was going on. All they found were the corpses of Alleer and Keeter, along with three shards of Innocence, Ashamar was nowhere to be found."

Everyone was a little surprised, even though some of us had already heard most of it. "Wait a minute." Lavi said suddenly, surprising the rest of us. He then looked to Komui confusingly. "Komui, you said that they found _three_ shards of Innocence." Our eyes all lit up, but our enthusiasm was put down when Leverrier spoke up again. "We believe that the two Exorcists were killed by Ashamar after they found the Innocence. The first two Innocence belonged to the dead Exorcists, and third was the one they found." We all contemplated this.

"We also believe," He spoke up again. "That Ashamar did this because he was working for the Earl." I froze in shock at the last bit. Then, I heard hands slam down on the table as Talimal stood up. "Ashamar would never work for the Earl!" He screamed in fury, obviously pissed off by the mere thought of it. "He loved the Order! It was the only place he could call home, he would never betray us." His voice faded from anger to sadness as he finished talking.

Many of us nodded at what Talimal was saying, but were cut off by a huff of amusement coming from Leverrier. "Is that what he told you?" Leverrier said, somehow finding this funny. "What do you mean?" Talimal responded angrily. "Ashamar never loved the Order." Leverrier said, causing all eyes to shift confusingly. "In fact, he hated it." Rosalia stood, just as angry as her brother. "That's a lie!" She screamed. "He loved us and all the friends he had in the Order. If he hated us so much then how come-" Her eyes started to fill with tears as she collapsed back into her chair, Talimal sat back down and put his arm around her, trying to comfort her.

"None of you have any idea what Ashamar was like." Leverrier said, his voice becoming much more serious. "He was even worse than Lenalee." Lenalee froze when Leverrier turned his gaze on her. "Leave Lenalee out of this." Komui said, freeing Lenalee of the inspector's gaze. "She has absolutely nothing to do with this conversation, so leave her out of it!" The anger in Komui's voice surprised everyone. _He really doesn't like it when people talk about Lenalee like that_. I thought to myself.

"Inspector." Tervik said calmly. "Hm?" Leverrier huffed as he turned to the green-haired Exorcist. "There is something I can't understand about your theory." He said, getting away from the conversation of Ashamar's childhood. "And what would that be?" Leverrier said inquisitively. "If Ashamar was working with the Earl, then why would he leave the Innocence?" The inspector's eyes widened. "Why wouldn't he just bring the innocence to the Earl?" The inspector glared at Tervik, probably angry at how he found a flaw in his theory, but then he just smiled again. "Because he wanted to throw us off." Leverrier said, as if it was obvious.

I looked at Tervik and he looked at me, and I knew we were thinking the same thing. _He just made that up. _"Also," Leverrier started again. "In the report from this last mission, it says that he willingly left with a Noah to talk with the Earl. This proves that he's working for him." Several people at the table looked surprised to hear about Ashamar and the Noah, it seemed to make them falter from what they believed. Talimal started to get angry again as his eyes flared up, but he managed to control it this time.

Leverrier then stood up and straightened his tie. "I think it's about time for me to go." He said, returning to his normal composure. Then he walked towards the entrance of the room, opened the door, and left. As soon as the door closed again, Lenalee sighed softly, glad that he was finally gone. "So," Daisya finally said, breaking the silence. "Are we done?" Komui sighed. "Not yet. But now that he's gone, this will be much easier." Daisya groaned and leaned back in his chair. "What's left." I asked Komui politely. "Just a few things." He said, smiling mischievously.

.

.

.

"Ughhhhh" Lavi groaned as we left the meeting room. "What time is it? We had to have been in there for at least three hours." "Be quiet, Baka Usagi." Kanda said, but he sounded just as tired as Lavi was. "I'm going to take a nap." He said and then wandered off to his room. My stomach grumbled angrily. "Hahaha. Allen, was that your stomach again?" Lenalee said jokingly. "Yeah." I mumbled. "I'm going to get something to eat. Does anyone want to come with me?" I asked them hopefully, because I didn't want to eat alone. "I'll go." Lenalee said cheerfully. "Me too!" Lavi screamed, probably loud enough for everyone in the Order to hear. "Okay then." I said, then we rushed to the cafeteria.

.

.

.

"Tervik!" The White haired Exorcist called. I turned to see him, Lavi, and Lenalee having a meal in the dining hall. "Yeah!" I called back from the hallway. "Are you hungry?" Allen asked. I shrugged. "A bit, I guess." I said as I walked over to where Jerry, the Head Chef, was taking orders.

I stepped to the back of the short line and waited. A couple minutes passed and the line hadn't moved at all. I looked to see what was holding up the line, and it was none other than Talimal, the second heavy eater of the Order. "-I would also like a stack of four blueberry waffles and a bowl of beef stew." Talimal said as he finished his, probably massive, order. Jerry finished writing it down and smiled at the boy. "You and Allen, you two are my favorite people to cook for." Jerry said gleefully, Talimal just smiled. He turned and saw me waiting behind him, because the others were tired of waiting for him.

"Tervik, how are you?" asked the blue haired boy, just trying to be polite. I smiled and ruffled his hair. "I'm fine." I answered. "I see your appetite still hasn't changed." He chuckled and started to walk over to Allen's table. I looked at the two of them and thought to myself. _How does the Order manage to feed both of those two? I mean, seriously, they can both eat about 20 full course meals. _

I ordered my food, a steak and two potatoes, and then, also, walked to Allen's table. I sat down across from Allen, and next to Talimal. "So, how're you four doing?" I asked, trying to make conversation. Allen finished another plate of food and stacked in on the already-massive pile of dishes. "I'm fine, now that I've gotten something to eat." He wiped his mouth with a napkin like a gentlemen. "Now that that meeting is finally over, I can actually get some rest too." Lavi said joyfully. Talimal lowered his spoon and put on a saddened expression. "We can also let Ashamar rest without having to worry about us talking about him." At the mention of Ashamar's name, the mood suddenly became much quieter.

"I know it's hard to trust him," I started saying. "But that doesn't mean we should have a meeting about him behind his back." Talimal nodded, continuing to eat his ridiculous amount of food. "It was necessary." Lavi said solemnly. I looked up at him and narrowed my eyes. "No, it wasn't. If we needed to know anything, we should've asked him directly." "It wouldn't help." Lavi said in response. "He wouldn't have answered the questions, he would've just talked around them." Talimal looked up from his food again, a fierce glare in his eyes. "How would you know, Lavi?" He asked the red head. "We already tried to." Lenalee interrupted. "We asked him questions when we fist found him, but he wouldn't give us a direct answer."

We all just sat there for a few seconds, contemplating. By this time, Allen had finished his meal and was just sitting there, a faraway look in his eyes. The rest of us just looked at our food with no particular interest. Then, Talimal spoke up. "If Ashamar won't tell us, I'm sure there's a reason for it."

.

.

.

**Eight Hours Later**

It was the middle of the night, and I was up practicing with Warrior's Pride, my battle axe. It was a large Silver axe, on it's blade were many runic carvings. The hilt was pure black and also had more of these carvings. I don't know what language they are or what they mean, but they do look nice. After about an hour of practice, I put down the axe and leaned it against the wall, then I collapsed on the bed.

I just lay there and thought to myself. _Ashamar,_ I thought. _What did you do to get all this attention from the Order? I know they believe you betrayed your comrades, then you disappeared, and now you come back and won't tell us anything._ I put my hands behind my head and shifted into a more comfortable position. _Did you actually betray us? _I shook my head, trying to get the thought out of my head. _Don't think like that, Tervik. You've known Ashamar ever since you came to the Order, he was your first friend here, he wouldn't betray us._

I sighed, trying to forget my worries. Then, I closed my eyes and began to drift into a slumber. *Crash* "CHRIST ALMIGHTY!" I heard, and I immediately rose from my bed. _Wasn't that Ashamar's voice?_ I grabbed Warrior's Pride, then I exited into the hallway and headed for Ashamar's room.

I didn't hear any more noises after that, and apparently nobody else heard it, they were probably all asleep. But, when I got close to Ashamar's room, I heard talking. "No, I haven't asked him yet." Ashamar said quietly. Then I heard a pout from someone else in the room, then they said something, but it was to quiet for me to hear. "It's only been one day, I've been too busy getting tested and questioned to ask him. Besides, he'd probably find it pretty strange if I asked him something like that."

The second voice said something else I couldn't understand. "I know I promised you." Ashamar said, his tone sounding a little bit worried. "Don't worry, I'll get around to it, until then-" He stopped suddenly, Then he quickly whispered something and I heard some shuffling from inside the room. _I think he can hear my breathing._ I thought to myself. Then, the door was opened, and I came face-to-face with Ashamar, wearing an unbuttoned white dress shirt and some ragged trousers. Under his shirt, I could see part of what looked like a large scar. "Well," He started to say smugly. "Would you look at this."

.

.

.

I was lying down in my bed, my hands behind my head, looking up at the ceiling. I couldn't get to sleep, there was too much on my mind. _Tarrin._ I thought. _"Yes, Ashamar" _The friendly akuma responded. _What do you think they'll do? I mean, they obviously don't trust us, and it's pretty clear that they think we're traitors. _It was quiet for a few seconds. "_Well, technically we are. But we still have some friends here, or you do at least." Hey, you like them too, don't deny it. "Yeah, but they don't know I actually exist. Anyway, I'm not really sure what they'll do, but for now, I think we'll be okay." We're lucky that Komui could convince Central to let us back, otherwise this encounter would've been very awkward._

It was peacefully quiet, and it was really comforting, until the the big, red, heart shaped door appeared above me. As soon as the door opened, Road came jumping out and landed right on top of me, knocking me off the bed with a 'crash'. "CHRIST ALMIGHTY!" I screamed as I fell to the floor. "Hi, Ashamar." Road said cheerfully as she bounced on the bed. "Road? What are you doing here?" I asked as I got myself up off the floor. "I wanted to ask you something." Road said gleefully. I sighed, then I sat myself next to her on the bed. "And what would that be?" I asked patiently. She stopped jumping and sat herself down on the bed, waving her feet off of it, then she turned to me and smiled. "Have you asked him yet?" I was confused at the question, and I tilted my head to show it.

_"She means Allen." _Tarrin said quietly in my head. "Oh! You mean Allen." I said to Road, and she nodded happily. _"I really hate you sometimes." _I smiled, happy with his irritation. _Well, that's how this relationship works. You should've gotten used to it by now. _I could here his groaning in my head, and it made me chuckle. _"Okay, now I _really_ hate you right now. _I couldn't help laughing, and Road looked at me like I was nuts. "What's so funny?" She asked, a confused yet amused expression on her face. "It's just Tarrin." I said, calming my laughter. "So, have you asked him?" Road asked again. My smile faded slightly. _Let's hope she doesn't get mad. _I thought to myself, and Tarrin huffed in agreement.

I sighed. "No, I haven't asked him yet." Road pouted and slumped forward. "You said you would ask him." She said, disappointed. "It's only been one day, I've been to busy getting tested and questioned to ask him. Besides, he'd probably find it pretty strange if I asked him something like that." She looked at me with an angered expression. "But you promised me you'd ask him!" She screamed in anger. Well, she didn't actually sound angry, more like, very disappointed. "I know I promised you." I was a little worried. _If she keeps screaming, she might attract attention. "Well, I guess you'll just have to deal with it." _Tarrin said teasingly.

I sighed at his comment, slightly more irritated at his irritation with me. Then I looked back at Road, who now looked a little more sad than before. "Don't worry," I said in a calming voice. "I'll get around to it, until then-" I stopped. _Tarrin, do you here that? "Yeah, I think someone's eavesdropping." _I muttered a curse under my breath and quickly turned back to Road. "Get under the bed." I quietly ordered. She seemed to understand and proceeded to shuffle of the bed and crawl underneath it.

I stood up, and turned my head to the door. _"I wonder who it is." _Tarrin said in my head. _No need to wonder, we're about to find out. _I walked up to the door and turned the handle. When the door opened, I saw my green haired friend, Tervik. "Well, would you look at this." I said smugly. Tervik glared at me. "Who were you talking to?" He demanded, keeping his voice calm. "I didn't take you for the eavesdropping type, Tervik." I joked, just making his temper rise higher. "Answer the question, Ashamar." I smiled at him, pleased at his irritation, then I shrugged and made a poker face. "I was just talking to myself." I lied. His glare got tighter and I saw his hand tighten it's grip on his BattleAxe, which he just happened to be carrying with him.

I looked at the weapon, a little more worried now. _Well, that's inconvenient. _I thought to myself. Tarrin started laughing slightly. _"Is that what you call it. Because, in a few seconds, I think I'd call it pain." Come on! Have a little confidence. _Tarrin's laugh got a a little louder and I just sighed. Then I looked back up at Tervik's angry eyes with an equally fierce look. "Do you not trust me, Tervik." I said, and an evil smile formed on my face. "I'd like to," Tervik said, surprising me a little. "But after everything I've heard, it's rather difficult." He looked down at the floor, his expression lightening.

I was frozen for a second, still surprised at what he said, then I smiled. _I guess I still mean something to him then. _I put my hand on his shoulder, and he raised his eyes back to mine. "Tervik," I said, my voice as calming as a waterfall. "I'm still the same person you met all those years ago. I haven't changed." A soft smile played on my face, and his expression was calmed, and from what I could guess, so was his mind. "I hope so." He said quietly. "Because the Ashamar I met all those years ago, was the best friend I had." He smiled, and I smiled back at him, then we shook hands in agreement.

After a few seconds, I sighed in relief. "How about this." He said suddenly, surprising me. "What?" I asked. "Why don't we go to a restaurant tomorrow, you know, with the rest of the gang." I chuckled "The 'gang'" I said jokingly. "You know. You, me, Krio, Isabelle. The four of us need to get reacquainted." I smiled happily and extended my hand. "Sure, why not." He smiled and shook my hand. "It's a deal then."

When he finally left, I waited several minutes before I went back into my room. I shut the door and sighed in relief. "That was a close one." I heard Road shuffling around under the bed still. "Can I come out now?" She asked me. "Yeah, you can come out." ***bonk*** "Ow." She said. I walked over to the bed and crouched down. "You okay?" I asked her. "I'm fine, just hit my head. Can you help me." I nodded and smiled, then I placed one hand on the edge of the bed and tilted it upwards, opening the way from under the bed.

When she crawled out and I put the bed back down, she kicked me in the shin. "Ow." I said, holding my shin. "What was that for?" I asked and she huffed in irritation. "That's for taking so long. It's not comfortable under there you know." I laughed nervously, hoping she wouldn't kick me again. _"Hahaha! You deserved that one." _Tarrin said, laughing hysterically. _Shut up, Tarrin. _

"So?" Road asked. I tilted my head in confusion. "So, what?" She groaned in irritation. "So, what were you going to say? You know, before we were interrupted." I was tired, so it was hard to think, especially with Tarrin laughing in my mind. "Oh, right. I was saying, it might take a while to get Allen to play with you, so until then, how about I visit you guys every week." She looked surprised at first, but then her smile grew until it was as big as the Earl's. "Really!?" She screamed. I covered my ears. "Quiet, someone will hear you." I took my hands off my ears and I placed one on her head. "Yes, really. I'll visit every Saturday." She was practically jumping with joy. Her smile didn't fade one bit, and she seemed really excited.

She jumped up and wrapped her arms around me. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!" I laughed at the Purple haired girl's happiness."Okay okay, calm down." she stopped screaming, but her happiness did not diminish. She leaned back from her hug so she could look me in the eyes. "Thank you, Ashamar." I chuckled. "Your welcome. By the way, what day is it today?" She stopped and thought for a second. "Thursday, today is Thursday. Which means you will visit two days from now!" She beamed with happiness again, and it warmed my heart.

I picked her up and put her back on the floor. "I think it's time for you to go, Road. I need to get some sleep." She nodded enthusiastically. "Okay. I'll tell Millennie and the others that you'll be coming on Saturday." The door above my bed then lowered itself down to the ground and the it opened. "Bye, Ashamar. See you on Saturday." She waved happily. "See you, Road." Then she left, and the door disappeared.

After all that, I fell back into my bed, and closed my eyes. _"So..." _Tarrin started to say. _"We'll be visiting the Noahs every week, then?" _I smiled. "Yup, that's the plan." I said out loud._"How do you plan on getting there? The mansion is pretty far away, and it's not like the Order will just let you leave every week." _I laughed slightly. "Don't worry, Tarrin, I can sneak out pretty easily. And getting there, I have my ways." Tarrin gasped in surprise. _"You're not thinking-"_ "Don't worry about it, the mansion isn't actually that far, about 200 miles. I won't have to use it for very long, either. It can move us pretty fast." Tarrin stopped talking but I could still sense his worry. "I said, don't worry. Everything will be fine." _"I hate it when you say that." _"I know you do." Then I drifted off to sleep.

.

.

.

I see a village, a small village, there are many people. I'm dreaming, I'm seeing a memory, a memory I can never forget.

.

.

.

I woke up in my bed, my long, blond hair all messed up like it always is in the morning. I groaned from sleepiness. I looked out my window and saw the sun rising over the horizon. "I guess I'm early." I said to myself.

I stepped out of bed and got dressed. I put on my uniform, brushed and braided my hair, then I grabbed my Anti-Akuma bow, Nature's Blessing, and strapped it to my back. I looked in the mirror and smiled. _At least I don't look horrible. Who knows, I may even look nice._ I thought to myself as I finished dressing. When I was done, I walked up to the door, turned the handle, and left.

When I got out of my room, I saw Rosalia and Allen talking, just outside my room. "How am I supposed to know?" Rosalia said to Allen in a joking manner. "I don't watch you two eat." Allen sighed, then he turned and saw me walking towards them. "Hello, Isabelle." He said happily. I waved back groggily, still a little bit sleepy. Rosalia turned as well, then she turned back to Allen. "Ask Isabelle, she might know." Allen turned back to her. "Are you sure you don't know, I mean, not even by a few drumsticks?" She sighed in frustration. "No, I don't. Besides, why do you even care?" "Hello?" I said to them, not having any idea what they were talking about.

They looked at me expectantly. "What on Earth are you talking about?" I said in utter confusion. Rosalia sighed in frustration. "Allen here wants to know who eats more, him or Talimal." I looked at her with a face that said 'what?', and then I looked to Allen. "Why?" I asked him, still confused. He shook is head. "No no, I wanted to know which one of us eats more in an average meal." "That's pretty much the same thing." Rosalia said. "Why do you even care?" I asked him. Rosalia threw her hands in the air in frustration. "That's what I said!" Allen suddenly looked a little smaller. "I was curious." He said quietly.

I raised my eyebrow at him, then I started laughing. Now it was his turn to be confused. "What's so funny?" He asked me, as I was still laughing hysterically, completely ignoring his question. He started to frown, then, Rosalia started to laugh as well. Allen started to get upset, not having any idea what in the seven hells was happening. "What!" He screamed in confusion. We just kept laughing, still not answering his question.

Allen frustration really started to show, as he started shaking with fury. "What's so funny?! I something wrong with my face?" He placed his hands on his face trying to figure it out. Then Rosalia laughter started to calm down a little. "We're laughing...at how dumb you are, Allen" She said, gasping for breath, exhausted by her excessive laughter. This lowered Allen's anger, although it did seem irritated with her answer. "How am I dumb?" He asked her, as I finally calmed down from my laughing fit.

"Allen!" We heard a scream from down the hall, it was Section Chief Reever. His spiky blond hair a mess as he was holding a giant stack of papers. We turned our heads to him. "Yes, Reever." Allen asked him. "Komui has a mission for you. You might want to get there fast." Allen's eyes lit up, then he turned back to us. "I'll see you two later." He said as he started running off to Komui's office. "Have a nice day!" He screamed back, waving.

When he was gone, it was just me and Rosalia in the hall. Then, I started to yawn, and Rosalia giggled a little. "I'm going to take a nap." I said sleepily, and Rosalia looked at me like I was crazy. "You just woke up." She said in confusion, then she shook her head. "Come on." she said, then she walked off and motioned for me to follow, so I did.

"Where are we going?" I asked her after about a minute of walking. Rosalia turned her head to me and smiled. "We're going to go get Ashamar, Krio, and Tervik." She said happily. I tilted my head her. "Why?" I asked her. She turned head back to the front of us. "You guys are going to get breakfast." "We are?" I asked, surprised. "Yes, you are." She responded in an orderly tone. I frowned at her. "Who are you to tell me what to do? I'm six years older than you." I said, a little bit irritated by her. She stopped and turned her body towards me, and she frowned.

"Because you four need to have some proper time together." Rosalia said, upset that I would ask such a question. "Besides," She started again, as she turned back and continued. "I know you'd like to spend some time with Ashamar." She giggled after she said it, and I blushed. "W-what are you talking about?" I said, trying to hide my face. Rosalia's giggle turned into a laugh. "You didn't think I could tell? When he left, you were so broken up about it." I scoffed at her. "So were you." I said in retort, and she just eyed me. "That's because he's my brother, so it makes sense. But you, you were crying your eyes out when they said he disappeared." I looked at her with denying eyes. "I was not!" I screamed. "Were too." She giggled in response. "Was not!"

We walked in silence for a few seconds after that. "Were too." Rosalia whispered. "Was not!" I screamed in fury. "Girls." I heard a voice to our right, and when I turned, I saw Tervik leaning against a pillar. He looked up at us and smiled. "What are you two talking about?" He asked with a mischievous tone. "N-nothing!" I said quickly then laughed nervously. He stared at me strangely and he knew that it wasn't 'nothing', but he decided not to pry. Rosalia sighed at my 'amazing subtlety'.

"You ready to go?" Tervik asked me. "To breakfast, you mean." I asked. "Yes." "Then yes." I smiled and he smiled back. "Well, I guess you don't need me anymore." Rosalia said as she started to walk off. "Wait!" Tervik called after her. She turned to him. "Yeah?" "Can you go get Ashamar, I don't he'd like being woken up by me." She nodded and skipped off down the hall. I looked at Tervik. "Why wouldn't he want to see you?" I asked him. "Oh, uh, no reason." He said, obviously lying to me. I eyed him suspiciously, but he had a look that said 'drop it', so I decided not to ask further.

We walked for a minute before anyone had anything to say. "So..." I started, and he turned to me. "Yeah?" Tervik asked. "Does Komui know were leaving?" Tervik thought for a minute. "I don't think he'll mind, we're only having breakfast, then we're coming back." He said it like it was so simple, but chances were, it probably wasn't. We'd probably run into some akuma that decided it was a good idea to attack us, or maybe some guy would steal one of our wallets and we'd have a really hard time finding him again. Knowing the people I'm going to breakfast with, if that happened, we'd probably never come back until we found him.

I was deep in thought, so I didn't notice when we Tervik stopped, and I walked right into him, causing him to stumble. "S-sorry!" I said to him as he regained his balance. "It's okay." He said as he brushed himself off. "We're here." He said, gesturing to the door in front of us. It was Krio's room.

I knocked on the door, I got no response. I knocked again, a bit louder this time, still no response. Then, I banged on the door. I got a response but it was something like 'mphhfmraframamm'. Starting to get irritated, I banged on the door even louder and screamed. "Krio, Get you ass out of bed!" I yelled. "Wha-Ahh!" Krio said and then I heard a crash. I looked behind me at Tervik. "Let's go in and check on him." He said, then we walked in.

"Owww." Was the first thing we heard. We saw Krio lying on the floor with the blanket pulled off the bed. I couldn't help laughing at him, it was so funny to see. "Shut up." He said as he stood himself up and brushed off his clothes. He was still dressed like he was sleeping. Well, of course he is, he just fell out of bed. He was just wearing his boxers and he was shirtless. "Well?" He asked, still a little ticked off. "What do you want?" we looked at him and Tervik cleared his throat. "We're going to breakfast with Ashamar, your coming." Krio's expression softened a little bit, then he smiled slightly. "Okay." He said. "But you didn't have knock me out of bed." He joked. I smiled at him. "That was your fault." I joked. Then I turned and walked to the door. "We're leaving as soon as everyone is ready. And..." I looked back at him and smiled. "You might want to put some clothes on." I suggested, teasing him. He looked down at himself and he blushed slightly. "Yeah, uh, I'll do that." He said, scratching the back of his head.

We waited outside his room for a few minutes as he got ready. When he came out, he was dressed in his normal uniform, but his usually scraggly hair was combed back. "I'm ready." He said. "Looking good, Krio." Tervik said with respect. Krio smiled. "Thank you, Tervik."

"So..." I said, causing them both to look at me. "Are we ready to go?" Tervik nodded. "Now we just need to get Ashamar and-" He was cut off by Rosalia running towards us. "Guys!" She screamed. "Guys!" She got to us and was completely out of breath with her hands on her knees. "Rosalia, what's wrong?" I asked her. She looked up at me with fear in her eyes. "Ashamar won't wake up." she said worriedly. Our eyes lit up and we all looked at each other. "Is he still in his room?" Tervik asked her. "Yes." She responded, and after one more brief look, we ran off to Ashamar's room.

"Rosalia." I asked as we ran. "What exactly do you mean when you say he won't wake up?" She looked at me, the fear in her eyes mostly gone now and replaced with worry. "That's exactly what I mean." She said. "I don't know exactly what's wrong, but he's very warm and he won't wake up." Tervik shook his head. "That doesn't sound good." "He could just be sick though." Krio said, trying to stay positive. "Unlikely." Tervik responded. "I saw him last night and he was just fine." Krio's eyes were starting to become angry and determined. "Well let's hope he's okay then." He said, and we continued to run.

When we got to Ashamar's room, we stopped just outside the door. "Rosalia." I said. The girl looked to me. "What." She asked, irritation in her voice. "Go get the others, in case something really in wrong." She didn't seem to like it, but she nodded, then she ran off.

"Okay fellas." I said to the other two. "Let's see what's wrong with our dear friend." They both nodded, then we opened up the door, and walked in. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, except for the fact that Ashamar is actually in his room after four years, but other than that, nothing seemed wrong. I walked over to Ashamar's bed and kneeled down next to him. I felt his forehead. _He's really warm._ I thought to myself. I put my hand on his cheek. "Ashamar, please wake up. We don't you to be hurt. Please, wake up."

I waited for a few seconds for some sort of response, but nothing happened. "Isabelle." Tervik said, and I turned to him. "Get up, we need to see what's wrong with him." I nodded and moved my eyes back to Ashamar, and I saw a small motion in his face. My eyes lit up. "Ashamar." I said again. His face shifted again and his eyes opened, except they were completely black, and looking straight into mine. I froze in fear and darkness started to surround us. "Isabelle!" I heard Tervik and Krio scream, but their voices started to fade, until I could see and hear nothing, but the steady beating of my heart.

The darkness around me then started to change. It started to swirl around me like a tornado. "Tervik! Krio!" I screamed when I finally regained my senses. I was scared, I had know idea what was happening, but the swirling darkness seemed to brighten. The darkness started to disappear, and when it was all gone, I saw a bright sun over a village.

_"I see a village." _I heard in an echoing voice. "Who's there?" I asked_"A small village." _it continued, as if it didn't here my comment. _"There are many people. I'm dreaming, I'm seeing a memory, a memory I can never forget." _The voice started to sound familiar, but I couldn't place it. "This is a dream?" I asked out loud. "If it is, then, who's dream is it?" The voice didn't answer, and it didn't continue to speak either.

I looked down at the village below me and the scene became more clear. I saw a large mob of people, all holding weapons. Pitchforks, torches, cleavers, sickles. They were all circled around a figure, a small figure. When I looked more closely, I started to recognize the figure. It was a boy, about eleven years old, with Midnight blue hair that went down his shoulders. He had a four line scar down his right cheek and a black crescent moon tattooed on his forehead. I was looking at Ashamar, a much younger version of him.

"What is this?" I asked again, knowing the voice wouldn't respond. "Why are these people surrounding Ashamar with weapons?"I said to myself. "_This is a dream, a memory." _The voice started speaking, but it was like before, it wasn't directed at me. _"Why am I remembering this horrible place? Why am I here again?" _It started to ask itself questions, it sounded angry, like this memory was like the scar on Ashamar's face, everlasting.

I looked back at the villagers and Kid-Ashamar. Ashamar had a look of fear in his eyes and he trembled in front of the mob. I couldn't before, but now I could here them, the screams of anger coming from the villagers, and the frail voice of the young boy. "You monster!" One villager seemed to scream as he lowered his pitchfork at the boy. The boy jumped back fear. "I didn't do anything!" Ashamar screeched. Another villager scoffed at him. "You expect us to believe that? Ever since you got here, people have started mysteriously disappearing. We know you've been killing them." He hacked at Ashamar with a sickle and he narrowly avoided it.

"But I didn't!" Ashamar screamed again. "Yeah right." One of the villagers said behind him, and before he could turn to see him, he was hit with a large wooden club. It hit him right in the head and caused him to fall to the ground in pain. All the villagers closed in on him. "Please!" The boy pleaded. "Please, you have to believe me!" The villagers all ignored him as they started to beat him while he was defenseless. Ashamar screamed in pain as the beating went on for several minutes.

I looked on in horror unable to move. "Stop!" I screamed, but they couldn't here me. _This is just a dream, _I thought to myself. _I'm not really here._ Then, they stopped hitting Ashamar and they all backed off slightly. Ashamar was cut and bruised all over his body, clutching his wounds in pain. One of the villagers sighed. "Let's end this abomination." He said, then he raised his pitchfork and proceeded to thrust it towards the beaten boy. "NO!" I screamed, trying with all my might to stop this. But I couldn't do anything, and the pitchfork hit.

Tears started to fall from my eyes as I watched the blade pierce the boy, only, the boy wasn't there, and the man wielding the pitchfork had also disappeared. The pitchfork fell to the ground as everyone else just stood there wondering where the two of them went. Then, a scream was heard several yards away from the mob and every one turned to the source of the sound.

When I looked, I gasped in horror. What I saw was the man lying on the ground, Ashamar's fist plunged into his chest and coming out the other side. "You...you m-monster." The man said accusingly. Ashamar had a malicious and evil smile on his face, and his eyes were pure black. Then, his skin started to darken until it looked like a shadow. He ripped his and out of the man's chest and the man screamed in pain, while Ashamar stood up and turned to the rest of the mob, his arm covered in blood.

"M-m-monster!" Some of the villagers screamed as they started to run off into the village. The rest of them just stood there, staring in shock and horror, frozen with fear. Ashamar smiled sadistically at them and then held his hand towards them in a 'halt' position. He started to laugh, his voice much more evil and dark, as a dark purple ball of energy started to form in the palm of his hand. The villagers were still frozen in fear, but they started to slowly take a few steps backwards. The ball in his hand grew to the size of a house and Ashamar's evil laugh quieted down and all he said was one word. "Boom" And the ball of Dark Energy then flew towards the villagers and consumed them.

Ashamar's smile grew wider and he relished in the screams of the dying villagers. Then he started throwing more balls of Dark Energy at other buildings, enveloping them in a dark shadowy flames. I stood there watching in horror, for what felt like hours, as Ashamar slowly killed everyone in the village and smiled and laughed at there screams and pleads for their lives. After a while, everyone in the village was dead, and the buildings were all burning with that shadowy flame.

When Ashamar was satisfied, his skin and eyes turned back to normal and he left the village, walking down the dirt path. "Well," He started to say, a chuckle in his voice. "That was fun, eh, Tarrin." Then the scene faded back into darkness. _Ashamar_ I thought, shaking in fear. _What are you?"_

**Well, that was certainly strange. Thank you all for reading, I hope you liked it, the ending was very grim and evil, but I had lots of fun with it. Anyway, Follow, favorite, review, and all the usual stuff. Have a nice day :)**


End file.
